This invention relates generally to remedial treatments for arthritis, to relieve pain and/or reduce inflammation and deformation or the causes thereof. More particularly, it concerns a composition and method for removing arthritic calcareous deposits.
There exists a long recognized need for techniques or processes which will alleviate arthritic pain and swelling. None of the current remedies, such as the use of pain killers, serves to reduce arthritic calcareous deposits, and reduce or eliminate inflammation without requiring surgery.